Question: On a sunny morning, Omar rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of apples for $8.92 each and baskets of mangos for $5.15 each. Omar decided to buy a basket of apples and a basket of mangos because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Omar need to pay for his produce?
To find the total amount Omar needs to pay, we need to add the price of the apples and the price of the mangos. Price of apples + price of mangos = total price. ${8}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Omar needs to pay $14.07.